


A Last Goodbye or What it Once Was

by Undergroundwolf39ser



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, It's been a long time since the first game so don't blame me for changing things, Slightly Canon Divergence, Swearing, cause why not, references to other games, to be continued???, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undergroundwolf39ser/pseuds/Undergroundwolf39ser
Summary: As the title says,Puppet gives a short goodbye to both the killer and the victims before ‘turning over to the afterlife’.But of course,nothing stays how you want it to be no matter how hard you want,cry,or simply beg it wouldn’t matter in the end.People don’t stay dead,they always come back but with different memories and a new body.‘We all die.The goal isn’t to live forever,the goal is to create something that will.’Quote by Chuck Palahniuk.This quote feels like it can describe fnaf’s neverending curse...that’s just my opinion anyway.





	A Last Goodbye or What it Once Was

 

😈🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊😈

Everyone is scared of death for all so many different reasons.Why,murders who enjoyed the death of others so much,crave it until they realize that it will be soon when they have to _ kick the bucket  _ or maybe they’re happy to know that someone will finish their work. ....

....

Some people can be good some can be bad it’s a 50-50% chance of winning either or but remember not all people are the way they are they just have to have someone to understand them.

.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

 

**_Purple Guy pov._ **

 

After destroying the four cursive singing animatronics,I let out a crazed laugh knowing that I won and that these pieces of shits lost.  _ They were even dumber enough to land in the trap but it’s finally done. Finally!  _ I always wondered why I didn’t kill my latest victims myself instead of having these worthless robots to do it for me but I can pondered that later again since I won’t be cursed anymore by  **_them_ ** .  _ I did them a favor and killed them before they can even be miserable in life. _

 

I smiled even wider at that thought and got up not giving any fuck’s in the world on what I step on and spit a bit of my saliva on one of the robotic part of a once likeable fox who would always have pirate tales to talk about. It was a crimson color just the color of all the victim’s blood. I always liked him though,maybe it was the choice of color but it doesn’t really matter now.

 

(Here we go with this. Sorry Foxy I still care about you.Honest.)

 

Just as I was happily walking away to celebrate my victory elsewhere,I heard a faint cry or small laughter of a child.I couldn’t tell which one it was since it sounded like both of each. As I wanted to question more about this I simply shook my head,ignored it,and went to the entrance before stopping to see five ghosts figures in total. I stood in horror as I realized that they were still here. I cursed out ’fuck!’ before running with the axe still in my right hand;down the hall and enter a room that was once used for fixing the robots before seeing the ghosts appear again in front of the door.

 

(That’s not safe sir! No running in the hall detention for you. When will you learnnnn~.XD)

 

They were blocking the doorway so my plans to escape were doomed at this point. Suddenly,a fifth one appeared out of nowhere. My eyes grew wide and I dropped the axe as it seem like it was approaching me,slowly. So,I ran from it dodging it slightly efficiently. (Coward.) I kept it up for a bit until I saw that the other four were still blocking the door and letting this one keep chasing me.  _ Damn it!  _ So I looked around to see if I could at least hide somewhere else then it hit me:the Spring Bonnie suit.

 

(Now that’s where you pretty much fucked up fam. Yup,you fucked up bad but don’t think I was sorry for ya. But who am I to judge,I’m only an ameatur writer.)

 

As I dodge the spirit one more time(last,I would say)I instantly changed my direction so I can run towards the suit. Once there,I hastily put it on which took about a minute or so to finish. I got up quickly,looked up to the ghosts,pointed my index finger and laughed at them like the crazed man I was. They didn’t seem like they could do anything but float in the air and stare at me so I laugh again not even noticing the sound of the suit. If I known that ghosts can’t hurt you then I would have simply called that bullshit and killed you .No remorse needed because I have none.

 

(Yeah,I’m making him sound like a jerk but then again who cares?Also I’m sorry that I'm going to be very shitty with the violence part since it’s really hard for me to write...ehhh who cares again?)

 

Just as I was laughing,the suit made me stop as I felt something painful. It hit me in my stomach twice before I could register what was going on until I felt the pain over and over again. My blood spilled out little by little. Drop by drop.  _ Shit! _

 

(You have fucked up more than anyone in the world Achievement. 1000000000000000000000000000000000000 people have received this already.)

 

Then I was crushed brutally in the suit;screaming,coughing,and spitting out blood for help. But no one came. (no genocide here get out.) I could feel all my bones,blood,and parts of my organs tear or get ripped violently as if it was a lion eating a zebra’s now dead body. My blood was mostly covering the suit by now.I watched with little vision left,as the ghosts disappeared leaving me for dead.  _ How fucked up is my life!?  _ I reached out and called for help one more time before seeing that creepy ass puppet again.

 

**_Puppet pov._ **

 

As I enter the all two familiar pizzaria,I felt a great  _ disturbance _ . It's been a long time since that feeling came so I cautiously float inside the restaurant. I didn’t know what to make of it until I rounded a corner that I saw others out of the suits. Said suits were dismembered on the ground near them. ’’Hello everyone long time no see.’’ It was true since I had been moving from pizzaria to pizzaria. They as usual look up to signify that they know I’m here but pointed in a direction. At first,I was confused until I heard someone screaming out for help. I looked at the other kids to see that they were already gone. I sigh and head to the direction that had both the screaming and dark aura.

 

(Also I’m sorry that they might be out of character a bit so yeah sorry about that. Like I said before,I’m an ameatur writer and I’m really shit at describing visual stuff so at least try to bear with me.)

 

I enter a room before I stopped suddenly to see a animatronic suit leaking some blood out. At first I was worried that I arrived late to another murder but when I heard the person’s voice,I already knew that it was  _ **him** _ . __ I could feel the anger,sadness,and confusion mix together but somehow I manage to walk over and tilt my head at the the sight. ’’He..l..p..mme.’’ I almost laughed but I stood still not moving an inch until I shook my head and look at the eyes of the suit. He was dying it was clear as day so why aren’t I happy about this?

 

''You know,it’s rather funny to see you in this state. Hahaha.’’ I raised a hand to my face(? mask? I don’t even know anymore)and continue to laugh except it’s all a song playing demonically. ’’It’s so funny that even you are so stupid for thinking that you would get away with it. This-’’ I dropped my hand to the side and didn’t even bother to raise them again. ’’-Is so much better. I feel a little sorry for you at the same time.’’

 

(I like to think Puppet has two personalities so if you have a problem with that then just simply leave. If you somehow think I’m weird and are still reading this,how. are. you. still. here?Will you leave if I asked you to? Then again,I sorta want to know how far you made it until giving up,that is if you do.)

 

''I know how naive this sounds but I know deep down that you’re a nice person but somehow something changed you into a  **_monster._ ** ’’ I let the last words sink in with venom and waited before continuing. ’’I won’t forgive you but as least I can do is say a goodbye.’’ With my incredible hearing,I could hear a gasp so I paused and wondered if he was finally dying or simply shocked by what I said. ’’Goodbye Mr.Guard and no hard feelings but I hope you suffer.’’ I turned around and wanted to skip down the hall but against my wishes,I floated in the air and made my way out of the room without even giving him a second glance.

 

(Hey,uhh if you are still here you wanna know something about me? I love foxes and wolves. I draw them a lot though they are only half human whilst I suck at drawing a real animal. XD What does this have to do with the story? Well,I’m bored so yeah that’s it. Left yet?)

 

After a few minutes,I found myself in the dining room. I didn’t know why I came but as soon as I saw the others and the cake on the table I had already forgotten. Of course,they couldn’t talk due to how they were murder to keep quiet during the painful process but I could tell that others were happy but there was a total of the original four(excluding myself)so I knew that someone was missing. I was going to call the name of the missing child but they appeared and smiled at me but I could easily tell that they weren’t happy.

 

(If you noticed,I avoided using he/she pronouns since I didn’t want peps to tell me this and that so this might be hard since I don’t use they pronouns to talk about one person so this might be hard and full of editing.)

 

Unlike the others,the both of us can talk fine but it can sometimes come out hoarse since we were screaming before we were killed. ’’You shouldn’t have talked to him.’’ I looked behind me to see if the others had heard but they were to busy laughing or crying as we were closer to being free. ’’I like to believe some people can change.’’ That was the only answer I had but it seem like they still disagree with me but they just sigh and said,’’Well whether or not he changes I wouldn’t care since he  _ is _ never going to change. But if you think so then that’s your choice.’’ The subject dropped instantly when we all heard the to familiar tune that comes on when it’s 6’am.

 

We’ll finally be free. Free echoed in my mind before we all disappeared leaving the masks behind as we went to the great beyond.

 

_ Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Golden Freddy,and Puppet.Just kids.Cold kids with a heart.Lost kids.But now free kids... _

 

But were they really free?

 

**_Purple Guy’s pov._ **

 

As the creepy animatronic left,I was shocked that it even spoke to me and tried to feel pity that it shouldn’t feel even it was for me. I smiled softly since I knew that the person behind the mask cared but I guess it’s hard since I killed people. As my vision finally saw darkness a tear ran down, a while the smile still stay there.

 

**s0m3Th!nG W4s Wr0nG.**

 

I awoke to see that I was in a different place. At first,I was confused since I remember dying but since I was awake now I decided to explore the place. I could feel the cameras watching my every mood but when I went to the office someone was already there...

 

I was a dead man walking in this pizzaria where all the ghosts lived.

 

No remorse.

 

**Act like a man.**

 

All alone.

 

Besides,he was suppose to be a man just like his father said.

 

**His father.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I hope you like this and uhh to any of you that read any of my other stories I’m truly sorry for not updating the chapters but I can’t do them yet since I keep doing side writing projects(say that nine times till you can’t)and I simply don’t have the motivation to write.But who knows when I’ll come back.  
> Oh,and if you somehow made it to the end congrats and have a magical trophy(that I totally don’t know how it came here)and well good luck in life.I might make another part to this but ehhh it’s better to leave the story with a cliffhanger that isn’t too bad.Well,goodbye and goodnight!


End file.
